Legends of the Keyblade Reboot
by Dragon9132000
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous Spyro crossover. I wasn't satisfied with it so I'm going to rewrite it with some differences that might make more sense. I hope you like it


Nowe flew around on his glider, he wondered throughout space trying to find this world, from where he had his dream or whatever. Then his necklace starts glowing and levitating, it started turning left point to this planet covered in clouds. It looked like regular earth, but some parts of it looked burned. He accelerated his glider flying faster towards the planet. He landed on the closest piece of land he could find, he landed near a cave and made his descent. He jumped off his glider and barrelled roll down.

On his arm, was a starband he kept on his arm to summon his armor, but it also always him to enter different drives and some other special features. He hit it and glyphs started appearing around him releasing him from his armor. Then there stood feeling much shorter and heavier than before, but mainly why he's standing on all fours. He looked down to his hands, or now his paws, and noticed how scaly they were. He just realized what he was, he was a dragon. Nowe spun around and noticed the wings on his back and his red tail with a star like tail blade.

"I can't believe it, I'm a dragon," he said, messing around with his scaly tail. But he didn't want to waste any more time and attempted running into the cave. It felt weird to have wings of his own, he started jumping around trying to get enough speed to start gliding for a little. He laughed, but eventually, he stopped messing around, he remembered why he was here. He remembers reading around this place before finally leaving the Littlefoot and the others. His necklace also allowed him to store loads of information other than just his other keychains. It also allowed him to keep everything he really needed, he had extra supplies for like blankets, and some food. But anyway, this is place is full of different creatures, but the mightiest creatures of all are the dragons. He also knows about the downfall of the dragons too, due to an invasion led by Malefor's army, they destroy the dragon eggs. The guardians survived, and two other dragon eggs that later grew up to become heroes. He knows their names are Spyro and Cynder and he was well aware of what they have done to save the world and they are currently living in Dragon City, a place built by moles as a way to thank the dragons. They defeated the sinister purple dragon Malefor and saved the world a year ago. Now more dragons have come out of hiding and started living in the city.

Nowe saw a light up ahead and started running towards it, hoping to see something amazing, something beautiful. When he got closer to the light, he smelled fire and his eyes widened and stopped. For a moment, his heart felt like it stopped hoping what he is seeing isn't real. The dragon city was up ahead with a beautiful gate, but that wasn't the reason he stopped. Heartless were everywhere, fires around the area and even in the city. He started to hear screaming, and his knees felt weak from sensing all the darkness.

He ran out of the cave and suddenly got surrounded by armor heartless. Nowe wanted to summon his keyblade but it was going to be hard to fight them off especially since he needed all of his legs to stand up. He didn't want to fight them off with his keyblade in his mouth, he tried it but failed at it. Nowe stood his ground and as they were about to attack, Nowe started chanting a spell he learned from Merlin. There are other ways of casting magic without a keyblade, it as putting mana into a glyph formed by your incantation.

" Burst into Flames!, Firaga Shot!," chanted Nowe, as a glyph appeared in front of Nowe firing rays of flame arrow spirling, piercing through the armor heartless as they fly into the air hitting other heartless. It's like Ragnarok, but fired fewer shots but can pierce through heartless causing more damage. The only problem is it takes more mana without the use of the keyblade. Nowe watched as his arrows striking down heartless but more just kept coming. He knew he had to get over the gates and help the people on the inside. This was going to be his first time flying but he had no choice. He started running and started flapping his wings as hard as he could, and he started to get some air but it wasn't enough. He fell on his face, and more heartless surrounded him. The other heartless slowly turned their attention to Nowe instead and ran his way. Then suddenly he was surrounded by thousands of heartless and knew his little spells might not get him out of this unscathed. He spun around looking at the enemies around him.

"You want to go, bring it, in anymore form I will still kick your butts", Nowe said. He felt the sweat running down his cheeks, he was sure if he could do this. They made their attack and started charging closer. " Surround me with light!, Protect!", and then a barrier covered Nowe as the heartless started being shut out. Nowe was heavily breathing, he couldn't think, he didn't have his keyblade to help him bait him out this time. They were all banging on his barrier slowly cracking. He started to get angry, and something inside him was surging. This energy, this fire burned inside him wanting to be released. He started to glow this bright red aura, slowly levitating. Then a memory popped into his head, he remembered his mother's death, and even then the heartless destroyed everything, how they took everything away from him. He felt this anger build, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. This aura turned darker, and his anger started taking control of him. But then the memory of his time playing Littlefoot appeared, slowly changing his mood. His aura slowly turned brighter. His grin slowly turned into a smile and then firefly-like lights started appearing full of different colors started swirling around Nowe. Screamed and spread his wings and white flames erupted traveling across the battlefield, wiping out the heartless surrounding him and flashing a light touching the sky. His white flames put out the fires and the burned grass slowly been restored to its previous state before the fighting. His flames spread giving light to everything it touches. The flames traveled across the battlefield burning up the heartless before fading away releasing the heart.

Nowe landed back onto the ground, heavily breathing. When he touched the ground his legs could barely hold him up, his sudden fury drained him of most of his mana. He looked around him and noticed how everything was much greener. He tried to stand up but his leg couldn't he laid there trying to regain his strength. He looked and saw a lot of flowers and noticed how beautiful it was, but it didn't stay like that for long, more heartless appeared stomping over all the flowers coming closer to Nowe. He couldn't stay there for long or else. He tapped his necklace, and then a cube of ether appeared in front of him. Nowe grabbed and tossed it into the air sprinkling blue sparkles restoring his mana, giving him more strength. He slowly stood up and forced himself to start running.

" I don't have time for this, I have to get inside". He started running trying to giving him some speed and when he got fast enough he opened up his wings and flapped them as hard as he could giving him enough air to glide up. He started to flap his wings a little more to give him some altitude to fly past the gates. He still felt a little tired but he wasn't used to being a dragon, everything felt so weird. His emotions were out of control, he didn't have control over them for some reason. But for some reason, his new powers are connected to his emotions. He flew over the gate and noticed more heartless running around, but they were conspiring towards this tall building with another gate. They were all targeting this one area, it must be where the other civilians are right now because he doesn't sense many people left out here. Well, this is what he is hoping, but he did sense a couple presences still, powerful ones. Then out of nowhere, he saw other dragons flying around. They were three large older dragons covered with golden armor shooting elemental breath attacks on the heartless. Nowe assumed that they are the guardians, the leaders of the dragons and masters of their element. He wondered why they were the only ones out there.

Nowe landed on the ground and running to cover, he ran into an abandoned house and decided to hide out there for a moment for some rest. He opened the door and locked it behind him, but it wasn't going to be any use to protect him against the heartless now that he thinks about it. Inside was pretty small but still kind of cozy. There was a kitchen, a dining room, and a pretty nice living room. Everything was trashed and things were broken, he sees lamps on broken, pictures on the floor, and the smell of something burning is everywhere. It hurts to see it like this, he imaged what it was like before, he saw the picture. It was a painting of a dragon couple with two kids, he imaged how happy they were before the attack. The heartless are monsters, destroying a perfectly good home, looked at this paint brought tears to his eyes. The smiling family, happy that they have each other, happy with their lives. With kids that can grow up with both of his parents, or at least a parent. He wiped his eyes, and summoned another ether and used it. He felt much better than before, his mana source was pretty much complete, and he didn't have any injuries so it was time to enter the fight.

Then he sensed a fading heart, someone there is deeply hurt. He could feel the pain his heart, and great fear. Then he sensed another presence, something dark and twisted. It was full of darkness, he felt his breath get shorter, Nowe never felt power this great before. This heartless or whatever is even stronger than Sharptooth. Nowe took a deep breath and rushed out the door to find them, hoping he could make it before it's too late.

( Spyro's Story )

Spyro was in the middle of striking heartless, noticing endless these creatures really are. It was like the more he took down, the more would start appearing. He felt extremely tired, he nearly used up all of energy but he couldn't stop yet. The people of the city was counting on him. He slashed another heartless, and then suddenly Spyro was struck with a powerful lightning blast sending him crashing into a wall. Slammed pretty hard against the wall, after he fell he slowly looked of where it came from and slow a shadow dragon figure. He slowly tried to get up and then got blasted with another electrical attack. Spyro screamed as his body was being struck by electrical currents. Spyro was lifted into the air still screaming in pain, and slammed into another wall. Spyro tried again to get up but then he was pinned down by the heartless.

"Who are you, why are you doing this," Spyro said weakly. The shadowy figure started doing an ominous laugh, as Spyro started getting angry. He forced himself to get up, but then the shadowy figure walked closer to Spyro and stepped on him, slammed his face into the ground.

"Oh Spyro, do you not remember me? I'm hurt but maybe this should jog your memory". He snapped his fingers and then the mysterious shadow fog disappeared, he moved his foot and Spyro started at the face of the dark figure. His eyes widened and fear surged through his body.

"No, no, no, that's not possible you're dead". Spyro couldn't believe Malefor was still alive, his greatest enemy. The person who was the cause of Ignitus's death, the person who will thousand to satisfy his own agenda. Spyro felt scared but he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

" Spyro, I have been reborn, I'm stronger than ever. When you defeated me I felt such humiliation, being defeated by a bunch of hatchlings. My hatred for you help me become reborn, and now I'm more powerful than ever. After I destroy this city, I will take everything you ever care about and finally become ruler of all. I'm sorry you won't be able to see any of it, all of my plans become a reality.

"I'm going to stop you, I swea.," Spyro said before getting sent flying again by more jolt of lightning. He slammed into more to the wall and started laughing. Spyro screamed feeling the bones his body start breaking and slowly losing consciousness. Spyro was slowly closing his eyes, but Malefor wasn't going to allow that, he smiled as he dropped Spyro on the ground. Spyro looked up at Malefor in great pain waiting for his next attack.

" Spyro, I want to hear you beg, come on beg for mercy. I want to see the terror on your face as I'm about to kill. Come on, fight back do something, or else I will kill you in the most painful way possible". He grabbed Spyro by his horns and lifted him up to his face watching the young hero in great pain. He couldn't move a single bone on his body.

" I...I….. please...I..don't," Spyro said in tears.

"You don't want what, I didn't hear it," Malefore chuckled.

" I don't want to die..". Malefor smiled and this time blasting him with another shock. Spyro starred in Malefor's eyes, shaking as he walked closer. He has never felt so helpless, all of his power wouldn't help him, Malefor has years of experiences and training, everything he could do is nothing compared to what Malefor could do now. Spyro felt his heart pounding, and he was scared, he didn't want to die yet. He realized how hopeless it was, how could anyone defeat a monster like Malefor.

"Spyro, thank you for everything, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gained this power. So I guess I should be saying is thank you for the power to destroy everything, goodbye Spyro" said Malefor as he summoned a dark weapon of some kind. Spyro closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, waiting for everything to be over. There was no hope, just darkness, how could anyone stand up to Malefor.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!", someone screamed. Spyro opened his eyes and another dragon jumped in front of him coming between Malefor and him. This person was closer to his age, but he was a little bigger, and he has bright red scales like Ignitus.

"Does he not understand what's happening, he is going to die," Spyro thought. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, HE'S WAY TO POWERFUL IF YOU DON'T RUN YOU WILL DIE!". He didn't budge, he still stood there looking confident with a smile on his face somehow.

" I'm not going to leave, I won't let you die," he said confidently. Malefor began laughing as he snapped his fingers and the heartless began to attack. " Burst into Flame!, Firaga Shot!" Nowe chanted firing flame arrow spiraling from the glyph that appeared in front of his mouth. He took out all the heartless around him and then the arrow started going after Malefor. He fired his shots, he fired a huge fireball in the direction of the flames and created a large explosion. Nowe and Spyro got sent flying back, but he wasn't sure about Malefor. He slowly got up as his ears started ringing, and turned to see an unconscious Spyro. Nowe grabbed one of his paws, and pulled him back and tried dragging him away. Nowe ran as fast as he could to get out of there, he didn't get too far with the extra weight he had to carry. "Reflection of Light!, Disappear!" Nowe and Spyro slowly were fading out of sight. This kind of spell was like invisibility but it was temporary. Nowe had 10 mins to find somewhere to hide out because Spyro doesn't look so good.

He went back to the house he was at before, he closed the door with his tail and sent Spyro down on the floor, as the ground started to shake a little. Nowe summoned an elixir and star-like crystal appear and he broke it and tossed it in the air trying to heal Spyro. Nowe had a total of five left, he saw Spyro's wounds and injuries heal, but Spyro didn't start waking up. Nowe started to panic, he turned Spyro on to his back and tried to find his pulse even a heartbeat. He couldn't find it unless he couldn't feel it because it wasn't beating. Nowe got on top of Spyro and tried to remember how to do CPR. He remembered how Goofy thought it was a good skill to learn. Nowe placed both of his paws on Spyro's chest and started giving him compressions. After 30 quick compressions, he looked at Spyro mouth. Nowe blushed as he moved closer, he took a deep breath, pinched his snout and pressed his lips against Spyro's before blowing it into him. Nowe did it twice and waited hoping it worked but no reaction. He started up the compressions again and harder this time, Nowe started to really panic hoping he isn't dead. Nowe could feel a faint heartbeat, and start hoping this might be the last one. He pinched his snout again and pressed his lip against his against, and blow air again, as he noticed movement in Spyro. His other paws were beginning to move, and his eyes slowly began opening. His eyes opened realizing someone's lips were touching his, feeling him on top of him. Spyro panic and pushed Nowe off of him. He began coughing up, and Nowe smiled feeling relieved.

"What the heck, why did you kiss me," Spyro said with his cheeks burning a dark shade of red. Nowe smiled feeling really relieved, as he left out a puff of air. He looked up and saw his purple friend still waiting for an answer.

"You were, how do I say this correctly. You were basically dead, I couldn't feel your heartbeat even after I healed you. So I performed CPR hoping for the best, and I'm really happy your ok" Nowe said smiling. Spyro was unsure of what CPR but he was awake now, before he felt being somewhere falling, just falling in a pit of darkness. Then as he was falling he felt something pulling him out, he just wasn't expecting a kiss from another dude. He didn't know what to do now, it didn't help to think about how his first kiss was taken away. He was angry and really embarrassed. Spyro was looking down trying to avoid eye contact with Nowe and then he noticed a paw placed in front of him. "My name is Nowe, your?".

Spyro was hesitated to grab his paw, but he decided too,"Spyro… that's my name". He was confused about what's happening but then it hit him. He remembers seeing Malefor, then his breathing got shorter, he felt like he was suffocating, Malefor walking closer, the fear was consuming him. Nowe jumped over and grabbed Spyro's paws trying to bring him back to reality. Spyro looked up into Nowe's eyes, his bright blue eyes.

"Spyro, you need to calm down your having a panic attack".

"I can't, I cant breathing, he coming for me, he's going to," he said before Nowe wrapped his paws in his. Nowe held on to him feeling him tremble, and Spyro kept trying to avoid eye contact. Spyro felt helpless, the legendary hero is now trembling, fearing death.

"Spyro, I don't really know you but, you can trust me. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Nowe said in a calmer tone.

"What are you going to do against him, not to be rude but I doubt you're that strong or skilled. You might have escaped before but next time we won't be so lucky. I don't want to die, I… I…" Spyro cried. Nowe placed his paw on his cheek this time, he tilted his head up allow eye contact.

" I won't disagree with you, you're right about last time. I'm not that powerful, to be honest, I could barely understand how to use my power, but what I do know is how strong the power of hope is. I know corny right? But what I mean is as scared as you feel right now, you have remembered there is something stronger than fear, something even more powerful than Malefor. It's hope, I'm going to lie to you and say I'm not scared, but I won't back down. Even if we encounter him next time, I will stay and fight as you get away even if I die in the process" Nowe said confidently.

"Aren't you scared about dying, why are you doing any of this. You don't even know me and you are trying to tell me you are willing to give up your life up for me" he said.

Nowe smiled, " Well wouldn't you? You're the hero aren't you, I could sense you fighting the heartless before Malefor arrived. What were you fighting for?" Nowe asked.

" I fought because it was my job, I had to protect the people living in the city" Spyro replied.

"Well, how is this any different, I want to help protect the people here too and you're also someone I want to protect. for once, allow someone else to protect you" Nowe smiled. "Come on, we have to do before something, or someone finds us. But most important, why are all the heartless trying to attack this tall building in the middle of the city?".

" That's the new dragon temple, the moles built it as a way to thank the dragons for everything they have done. That's where everyone in the city is right now, they had to make sure everyone was safe so they are being held there" Spyro replied.

" Well then we have no choice but to go there then, how are you feeling, you up for a fight?".

"I feel much better now, thanks and your right we have to get out there. Are you sure you want to fight I know you can handle yourself but you could hide out in the temple like everyone else? You don't have to put yourself at risk" Spyro said. Nowe let go of his paw and stood up.

" I'm not a person who shies away from a fight, especially since I just promise you I would look out for you. I'm not let you go out there by yourself and fight them. There is nothing you can do to change my mind". Nowe smiled and was ready to get back out there, and he could sense the darkness in his heart started fading away. It was shining brightly again, it was like something infecting it before disappeared. "Come on, there are people who need you out there, it's time to be their symbol of hope". Spyro chuckled and finally started smiling again. He stood up, looking like a hero again.

They opened up the door noticed how empty the streets are, heartless weren't nearby them. Nowe tried detecting but he knew there was no point, he knew where they all went. The place with the most people. Spyro said everyone in the city should be at the temple, but he felt another person around. This person is in the opposite direction, he had been wrong before but he didn't want to take that chance. If there is someone out there, he needed to help them.

"Hey Spyro I have something I need to check out, it's in the opposite direction of the temple," said Nowe.

" Are you sure? I could come with you just in case" Spyro asked.

"No it's just hunch, but the people of this city needs you more right now, I can take care of myself if the heartless show up" Nowe replied. They exchanged glances before running off in different directions. Spyro ran ahead but stop. He turned around watching Nowe running off, with an unwavering looking.

" You better be safe, I need to see you again or else," Spyro thought before flying off towards the temple.


End file.
